


Probably not

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Sub-Zero x Scorpion stuff.With a slight of Bi-Han side. Considered them as a one-shot, if you want.wtf is summary





	1. Actually

It's just another peaceful Sunday evening in the Lin Kuei's temple. Everything was quiet, silly, lazy and slow. Some children waked up early, eager to play with their friends, some young men sparred with anothers then go back to have a nap and some guards laying around and have a chess match or even play drinking game. It's not a rare sight anyway.  
The Lin Kuei has chaged alot, ever since the incident with the Tekunin and Sektor, everything was changed. The Lin Kuei now works with the Special Force, which made things easier. Some rules were changed and more people are recruiting. Somehow, this place almost turns into a shelter rather than a military school. Kuai Liang's operational skill was horrible, he knew it, he tried to fixed it but it's really impossible. Well, it doesn't matter, as long as people here are well trained and well educated, both physical and mind, feel safe and happy, that's enough, right?

As The Grandmaster, he needs to takes care of everything, his life gets busy and busier, almost has no time to sleep. Some people hate him for his horrible work perfomance (ie. Frost), but some love how things under Kuai's control were relaxing and comfortable.

His personal life got sucked up and mixed with works, his cyborg friend still missing, his brother dead and corrupted, his cyromancer student tried to kill him and his former rival... well, acting strange and had been quiet lately.  
Kuai's love relationship with women doesn't last long, he got rejected, he got fooled. Every single dates end up as a one night stand or a short term relationship. He's a busy man (and handsome), it can't be help, really. Girls will fall for his charm at first but when he got no time for them or they find his character boring, they just leave and never come back. It's sad.

 

Now for the life changing event.  
It just another Sunday evening--- like today, except that it's raining, it made Kuai felt sad and want to do nothing but sitting there, inside his gloomy room. He thought about his half dead brother and his long lost cyborg friend, hoped that they both are still alive and doing fine.  
The Grandmaster was about to slept if not for a lound noise outside his room. Annoyed, but he had to see what happened and solved it. To his surprise, it's was his rival, Scorpion, struggled to get out of a guards's arms (it's a wondered that the guards didn't get killed yet). 'What is he doing here?' Kuai thought, maybe Hanzo is up to another battle?

"Grandmaster! This Shirai Ryu said he wants a rematch. " One of the guard informed.

"Come, Sub-Zero! Stop being such a coward by sending your guards and fight like a men!"

Well, exactly. Why else would that guy be here?  
Ugh, why can't he stop and try to be subtle for once? Like listen to the truth... he still didn't figured out the whole history of Scorpion's hatred and Bi-Han's death though, so, talking may not be an option right now.  
But you should be subtle with your enemy at least once or twice before using your fists.

And yeah, they have a fight, the vitory was Sub-Zero's. Scorpion seem to be pretty injured and Kuai is kind enough to patched the man up, personally, tenderly. Sub-Zeo had a chance to killed and ended his problem, but he just won't do it, he just can't. Died and then get revived again as a half dead was never Kuai's ideal of life.  
They are the same after all, they both lost someone they love, they both want a revenge, the only difference is that Kuai won't let the anger blind him, if he let it, he would probably turned to be just like Scorpion, a ruthless killer, a pathetic fool.  
He sent Scorpion home, harmless and with a flushed face.  
After that, Scorpion would come to visit him from time to time, but each time with less and less agressiveness.  
As time go on, their relationship was also changed, dramatically, rivals to friends, friends to good friends and now, Kuai wanted more. He couldn't stop thinking about Scorpion's cuteness and his hot-headed attitude (not to mention his hot and well sculpted body). Pretty sure men don't think about the other musculine men as cute or lovely. But, what the hell, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. Kuai thought he might fall in love with that man.  
Kuai found an opportunity and invited Scorpion to come over. Thanks to the alcohol and cliche storyline, they become lovers on that day. Elder Gods, he will never forgets that submissive look on the cute reddish face of his former rival, Scorpion's soft lips and his tight muscle, just thinking about it made him so turn on.

Truly a life changing event, huh?  
And it just happened weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this while thinking about nothing. Almost plotless, so, yeah.  
> I'm suck at writing dialogues by the way.
> 
> Will take English101 in the future.


	2. Brother's things, y'know.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but you must not be near that scum, not anymore."

"And why is that?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

The older sibling answered with a straight face, "You may end up as a scum like him." 

Kuai Liang can't help but sigh.

 

It's was another Sunday evening in the Lin Kuei's temple, except this time there's a stroms here and there. And not to mention, his unusual guest, Kuai's long lost half dead brother, Bi-Han also known as Noob Saibot.

His brother popped out of nowhere the days after Scorpion and him were dating. It's obvious that Bi-Han doesn't approved of their relationship. He seems to stalked them for a while now, it's kinda creeped Kuai out.

Why did he just show up? Why did he seem like he care about Kuai, someone he doesn't want as a brother?  
Bi-Han fought with Scorpion everytime they both in a same room, they won't stop until either one of them hurt badly or Kuai freezing them both.  
Kuai may not had figured what his brother's intention was, but he knew it got to do something with him. 'Cause Bi-Han want to be a protective big brother? or he didn't want him to be with Scorpion? If that's a case, either ways, maybe he DID care after all.

It wouldn't be bad to have a talk with your family, right?  
Since Bi-Han seemed to sticked around here for a long time, Kuai decided to have a talk in private with him.  
They both sitting on a tatami floor, a cubical room, facing each others, awkwardly, atleast for the younger brother.

"Bi-Han," The younger called him out.

His brother grunted at him, unpleased. "Do not call me that."

"Noob Saibot," Kuai said, saddened.

"Noob is enough."

"So, Noob, get to the point, why are you even here?"

Noob raised an eyebrows a bit. "To murder that Scorpion, isn't it obvious?"

"I know, but why? You could fight with him anywhere, but you choose to fight only when Scorpion and I were together."

"What exactly do you want to ask?"

"Is this about me? Why are you here?" Kuai asked, pretty sure it is but he wanted to know the real reason behind it.

Bi-Han looked him in the eyes for a few seconds, determined. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but you must not be near that scum, not anymore."

"And why is that?" he asked with an annoyance tone.

"You may end up as a scum like him," The older sibling answered, straight face.

Kuai Liang can't help but sigh, "That's sounded pretty childish and unreasonable, brother."

"Do not call me your brother."

"....fine, Noob." His heart ached a little, but he's alright, he's fine, totally.

They both keep quiet, the conversation dropped for a while, Noob Saibot shifted uncomfortably, he felt guilty and really want to apologized if not for his stupid pride blocking the words. Kuai Liang just sat there, awkwardly, tried to avoided facing Bi-Han.

The older man cough, try to picked a conversation up again, "Look, Sub-Zero, he may treated you nicely, talked sweet, but that's an illusion, he tried to fooled you," to made thing worse, he also said this in his low voiced, "or maybe it's just you being delusional."

"Perhaps it's YOU being delusional." Kuai rephrased the whispering.

"Perhaps," his voice trailed off, sounded depressed all of a sudden.

"No, sorry, I was just... sorry," the sad tone got to him a bit too hard. He got a habit of apologizing to someone even if he's not at fault.

"So, yeah, he told you he loved you, did you believe in that liar?"

"He's not a liar, I know. I trusted his words," he tried so hard to be calm and kept it cool while talking.

"You shouldn't. You can never trust that man."

"Noob," Kuai's patience almost ran out, "stop, please."

"Kuai Liang, do you even know his real name? Scorpion's true identity?"

Thinking about it, Scorpion never told him his name or anything, "No, I never asked."

"See, you don't even know and he doesn't even care about telling the most basic thing about himself. He never trusted you. Then, why did you ever trusted him?"

Is he tried to made his heart swayed from the man? Is he tried to made him doubt himself? What exactly do you want, Bi-Han? What's even going on in that mind of yours?

Maybe he should said something. Maybe he should just kept quiet.

He needed to be calm and said what he wanted, this time, "How about you?"

"What about me?" straight up clueless.

"You're not my brother, not anymore," he breathed in slowly, "you're just a stranger, a dead person. Why should I listened to you, Noob Saibot?"

"..."

"Why did you just suddenly showed up? Can't you just leave me be, I just want to be happy for once and you suddenly came out of nowhere, ruining my happiness," he could felt himself teared up inside, "where have you been all this time? "

"I have no choice."

"Stop with an excuse." , it made him looked pathetic saying that, "Do you ever counted me as your sibling? Sometimes I wished we weren't share the same blood."

Elder Gods, he said it! Pretty sure he looked real pathetic right now, sprouting that nonsense stupid stuffs to someone who never care about him.  
While the words hurted him mentally it also somewhat effected the other, too.

The older man standed up, slowly, "If you said so," he looked at his brother for a short time, "I will leave then," and walked out.

"Wait!", shouted, Kuai tried to stalled him, "No. Don't go! I didn't mean it!" deperately.

Bi-Han hesitated for a bit, but decided to not stopped, "I'm sorry," and left the room.

 

Everything went silenced.  
Kuai Liang was left alone, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might noticed it.  
> Some of Bi-Han phrases are Hoosier's "Up to no good" lyrics being ripoff.
> 
> This fic was inspired by that song anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try reading more English novels from now on to improve my writing skill, of course. Broken English is scary.


	3. About you

"My name?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"I thought you already know that," Scorpion smiled softly, ah, so lovely that it's melted his heart.

Ever since they both decided to changed their relationship's status, Kuai Liang found himself and Scorpion did a lot of things together, from watching movies to teaching Scorpion how to used a gun. He finally learned a thing or two from his lover such as him being interested in nature, has a soft spot for children, has sleeping as a hobby, never swim before and hate winter (which made Kuai a bit sad).  
He also learned that Scorpion is older than him, maybe even older than Bi-Han, slighty shorter than him and look really cute in loosened clothes (that was his opinion).  
He also had a beautiful wife and a lovely child, he was the one who brought this up and never mentioned it again, he could felt the depressed tone in the man's voice.  
It seem Scorpion never let anything go.

 

They both talking while went on a strolled in a nearby woods. It was quiet and chilling, he felt at peace when Scorpion was walking alongsided him.

"So, what's your name?" Kuai asked again, curious.

"How about you? Your name?"

"You have to guess," with a small teasingly wink.

Scorpion smirked, "Kuai Liang," though, he looked away, ashamed, "I stole your personal info paper long time ago, sorry."

"No, uh, it's alright," he didn't blame Scorpion though. To be honest, he would do the same, anything to get him an upper hand against his rival, "Could it be you already had a feeling for me before this?" still, he asked, teasingly.

Scorpion's face flushed red, tried looking away to hid his embarassment, pretended to looking at a random oak tree, but nodded slowly, admitted it.

That was surprisingly unexpected. Openly expressed his happiness, pretty sure he was smiling and gigling like an idiot right now.

They both decided to stopped walking and sat on the grpund instead. The two of them started talking about various topics, mostly about their moments in the past. Kuai still remembered that one time, Bi-Han and him went in the city to retrieved a supply for their next journey, Bi-Han tried desperately to wooed a women there but none interested in him, Kuai even felt bad thinking about how this one girl reacted, it gives him a chuckle.   
Mentioned Bi-Han, Kuai really missed him. He want to meet him again just to let the guilt out and apologized for what was happened back then.

But that's impossible. Who on Earthrealm would ever knew where the hell was his brother at?

"So, what's my name?" Scorpion brought the topic up again. Snapping Kuai's out of his depressing thought.

"Ah, not a few hints?"

Scorpion smiled again, childishly, "I like to play it hard."

There goes, his heart, melting again like a small ice cube under the warm rays of sunshine. Stop being so damn attractive and looking gorgeous, man.

"Alright, a hint. I'm Japanese."

"I noticed that..."

"That's sounds racist."

"It's called being perceptive."

The older man looked at him sweetly, "So, have you guessed yet?"

"I know nothing about Japanese, so, yeah. White flag."

"You're no fun at all!" Scorpion pouted at him like a little kid, "At least tried and keep me amused for a bit longer."

He couldn't help but grinned sheepishly at the other's act, "Come on, just tell me already."

Scorpion seem somewhat satisfied from Kuai's fake impatience, "Hasashi," the older man touched Kuai's hand, "My name is Hasashi Hanzo," he squeezed those cold fingers lightly, warming them.

"Ah," he couldn't stop staring into another's eyes, so lovingly, "pleased to meet you, Hanzo."

Hanzo pulled him close, hugged him tightly, "Pleased to meet you too, Kuai Liang."

His heart skipped a beats, lot of beats, he might dies from it. He could felt both his cheeks and face getting warmer in every cold breath of his. It felt so nice and nostalgic, it remind him of his brother for some reason.  
Bi-Han used to hugged him a lot in a cold winter day, it's different from Hanzo's embrace though, but he could feel the same warmth they both shared with him.

Hanzo pushed himself off hesitately, the red flushed acrossed his cheeks really suited him, "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah... it reminded me of someone,"

"Is it your previous girlfriend?" he asked, with a low huff and slightly upset expression, not sure if he being serious or joking around.

Kuai suddenly waved hands in the air awkwardly, didn't want his lover to get the wrong idea, "No! Of course not! It's just," his voice trailed off "I just missed my brother, that's all."

Guilt shown in Hanzo's eyes, knowing that he's the one who killed the man's brother out of his own hatred raged fire and his blinded unfair judgement.

"I didn't blame you! It's not your fault! I would did the same if I were in your position, Hanzo!" the younger man grabbed him on shoulders, pulled him in for a comforting hug, wanting to made him feels better.

He was speechless, not sure what to said, patting the other's back and decided to talk, "Kuai, you made me feel worse," he chuckled lightly.

"You seem better."

Hanzo gave him a relieved sigh. This man was too kind and forgiving, why? If it was him, he would get upset and go for a murdered and ripped the hell out of the killer's spine right now. But, Kuai didn't do it, he successfully kept his reasons and revenge aside from each another.

"If you didn't commit any crime in the past, would I still be able to meet you? probably not, " Kuai added further, tried to lift the other's mood up, "things were bounded to happened, we couldn't stopped nor changed the outcome. But we still have today, where we could give it all and do our best."

"Heh, optimistic people like you sure have this weirdly warming aura hanging around them," it's the only warmth that could melted his cold cruel heart at the moment, "do you still want to see him again, after that last week argument?"

"I want to, but I didn't even know if he will accept my apologies or not."

"He will."

"I doubted."

"You two are still brothers after all," he said with a soothing tone.

Thanks to him, Kuai felt better. They both pulled off from an embrace after each sides are satisfied, the warmth of another's heated up thier own hearts, the heavy guilted from their past have been lifted and they wished someday they could finally erased its off their bitter life.

As long as they are still there for each anothers, everything will turned out fine and alright.

Or so he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm suck at writing romance scene.  
> Gosh, I'm good at nothing. wth
> 
> I wrote all 4 chapters in two weeks btw.


	4. I just won't show it

The shadowy figured silently lurking around the woods, unsure of what he was doing. Was he here trying to assassinated his long time rival or was he here eavesdropping on his beloved younger brother?  
Does it even matter? His sibling was smiling and having a great time. And he tried focusing on it, just making sure he wasn't going to ruin that joyful face this time.

No matter how much he regret. In the end, it's him who chose this path, chose to abandoned his very own brother. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't change anything. Was his ego a bit too high? Why is the word 'sorry' so hard too say? Should he say it now or never?

No doubted, his brother was genuinely happy for once in a long while. Is Scorpion that much matter to him? Maybe he should try to forget the thing between himself and that scum. Try and put a trust in Scorpion for once?

 

Stalking the lovers in the quiet woods was a really creepy thing to do, Bi-Han once thought about it. They chatted about various embarrassed things, while on the topic. Kuai just blurted out his older brother's shameful story to another man, the story about the girls and him in one specific day. Bi-Han could felt the dropping sound of his self confidence hitting the ground, harshly. He could mortified to death on jumped out and murdered both of them at this point. But the story ended with a light chuckle from both men, he'll let this one slide then.

 

Learning that Kuai wanted to say apology and missed him made him felt very happy inside, but he just won't show it on his calm face. He now felt hesitated to go out and say sorry.   
Guess he's not confident enough to face his younger sibling yet, Bi-Han chose to retreated but had a quick glanced at his brother.

 

"You probably don't know how much I cares about you, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here your typical creepy stalker: Noob Saibot.
> 
> The ending also suck and off, not like what I planned.   
> I know. I'll learned from this mistake(s) and try to improvised.
> 
> I just love this two brothers so much but not much for Scorp, sorry.
> 
> Autocorrect can ruin everything, you see.  
> "Noon Sailboat."
> 
> "Ah, Kauai Liam."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while thinking about nothing. Almost plotless, so, yeah.  
> I'm suck at writing dialogues by the way.
> 
> Will take English101 in the future.


End file.
